


The Blacks

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do over in a way, Harry dropping truth bombs, M/M, Slash, Time Travel, Voldemort is a baddie, Will add more tags as I go, boys falling in love, things are a little bit different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: When Grimmauld Place is attacked by death eaters, the magic of the house chooses to save Heir Potter-Black, throwing him back in time where he could possibly change everything. This story will be slash.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 173
Kudos: 885
Collections: Ashenfox reread hp fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have been writing the first chapters on several stories lately, but I just have so many ideas running around I want to get them down on paper so I can work on them later. I am still working on stories as well and have nearly finished the first story that I ever started, a Harry/Scorpius time travel fic, because as some of you would know I am a big time travel fan 😊
> 
> Anyway, this was just something I have been thinking about and wanted to get the first chapter down. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is set in the summer after fifth year. Sirius is dead and Harry is at Grimmauld Place, Harry was blood adopted by Sirius when he was a baby. Some events may be moved forward a bit as I want some things to have happened by this point in the story that doesn’t happen until later in canon. Also, some ages may not be spot on, just roll with it 😊
> 
> Also, I, of course, do not own Harry Potter.

Harry woke with a start as a loud crash sounded through Grimmauld place, making the whole foundation of the building start to shake. He stumbled out of bed throwing his door open as he made his way out into the hall. Other people were emerging from their own rooms, Remus and Tonks who had stayed the night after arriving back late from a mission, Teddy having stayed the night at his grandma’s. Andromeda enjoyed the company after Ted’s untimely passing. Mr and Mrs Weasley, as well as Ron and Ginny, began to converge on the stairs, everyone looking around in confusion at what had caused the noise.

They heard footsteps racing through the kitchen and up the stairs toward them, Harry raised his wand in preparation, not sure who to expect. Snape rounded the corner, his face pale and dark eyes wild.

“Dumbledore…” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Dumbledore has been killed! The fidelius has fallen, WE MUST FLEE!” He shouted just as another boom shook the house, the walls and floors creaking from the pressure.

Remus took charge, “every adult grab a child and apparate out now, we can reconvene later when we know we are all safe,” he said calmly.

Remus grabbed Harry while Tonks wrapped her arms around Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron and Ginny respectively, Harry closed his eyes preparing for the suffocating feeling that apparition invokes… but nothing happened.

“They have set up anti apparition wards around Grimmauld” Tonks gasped, fear shining in her eyes as she pulled her robe tighter around herself.  
Harry felt Remus clutch him a little tighter at her words and looked around to see his worried face.

“The floo was already blocked when I apparated in,” Snape said solemnly meeting Remus’s stare head-on, Harry heard Mrs Weasley whimper behind him.  
Mr Weasley swallowed thickly, “we will have to fight our way out then.”

Harry met Ron and Hermione’s frightened eyes as everyone pulled their wands out not knowing what to expect but preparing themselves for battle.

No sooner had Harry pulled his wand then there was another explosion, the front door was blasted off its hinges, wood and debris flying everywhere. Dust rained down upon his head from the ceiling above as the adults ran forward, Remus and surprisingly Snape leading the charge.

Dozens of death eaters burst into the front hall, all ignoring Mrs Black screeching from her frame as they raised their wands and prepared to fight. They all wore masks, but Harry knew who some of them must be, Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange, Carrow, Dolohov… 

Harry charged into the fight, a stupefy falling from his lips as he aimed his wand at the closest death eater. He got satisfaction as he watched the person fall but the win was short-lived as another death eater quickly took his place. 

The fight started to blur, spells flying everywhere, and Harry remembered shoving Hermione and Ron, telling them to hide, tears falling down Hermione’s face. More dust and debris fell around them as a wall as blasted away, Harry was worried the whole building might fall down upon their heads. Snape was the first to fall, not surprising as he was at the front firing spells like a demon, he made himself a clear target to the death eaters. Harry heard himself cry out in anguish as a spell hit Remus square in the chest, another hitting Tonks as they collapsed to the floor unmoving.

Harry fought next to Mr Weasley, but both knew they were outnumbered, there was no escape now. A cutting hex hit Harry’s shoulder, blood running down his sleeve just as a bone crushing jinx hit his right leg. He attempted to stand, attempted to keep fighting, but couldn’t seem to get his leg to hold his weight anymore, the pain indescribable as he tried to balance on it. Harry looked up in time to see a familiar green light come racing towards him but before he could even think of blocking it time seemed to stop and Harry felt a weird pulling sensation in his stomach that reminded him somewhat of apparition. He was thrown backwards, flying through the air and landing with a crash on the staircase behind him, his head hitting the stairs with a loud thud that made him groan in pain.

He heard footsteps running and a cry for help as a face leaned over him, peering at him closely. He saw a pair of grey stormy eyes and dark wavy hair.

“Sirius?” Harry asked groggily blinking hard as he tried to remain conscious. 

Harry saw the grey eyes widen in surprise before his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2! Sorry it’s taken so long but I have been busy working on and finishing other stories. I really should learn not to start other stories when I’m already working on one lol. Anyway, it’s just a short chapter but hopefully you all like it 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

Pain… pain, that’s all Harry could feel. His leg was on fire, his shoulder throbbing, his whole body screamed with pain. He tried to move but firm hands held him still, he was to weak to put up much of a fight. As he became more aware, he felt the hard staircase digging into his back. They hadn’t moved him, whoever they were. Not much time must’ve passed then.

He heard a deep voice speak from somewhere to his left. “Go and floo our healer, tell him we need immediate assistance.”

Heavy footsteps faded and Harry forced his eyes open to see an older man crouched over him. He looked to be somewhere is his 40’s though he was still very handsome.

The man chuckled, “thank you.”

Harry blinked for a moment not really processing what had just happened.

The man grinned again, “you are speaking your thoughts out loud young man.”

Even through the pain Harry still managed an impressive blush.

Judging from the startling resemblance to Sirius Harry gathered that this must be his father, Orion Black.

The man stilled where he was examining the cut to Harry’s shoulder.

“You know my son?” he asked seriously.

Harry too scared of saying anything he shouldn’t when he was so obviously having a mental breakdown started singing the school song to distract himself.

_“Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy warty Hogwarts…”_

This was the scene that Regulus walked in on, a healer hot on his heels.

He looked down at the young man before him, completely perplexed why he was singing the Hogwarts school song, especially since Regulus didn’t recognise him from school.

He looked at his father, eyes questioning.

“He was voicing all his thoughts, I gather this is a counter measure to ensure he doesn’t think or say anything he is not supposed to,” Orion explained.

Regulus nodded, somewhat appeased by the explanation.

The healer who had been examining the young man as they spoke, spoke up.

“Do I have your permission to put him to sleep Lord Black? He is in serious need or urgent medical care. Care that I cannot administer if he is awake for it.”

“Yes, yes healer Jones, do what you must to heal him, you will report to me in my study when you are done. Come Regulus.”

Orion stood and started to make his way up the stairs to his study, Regulus followed keeping an eye on the healer and the young man below.

The healer had forced a sleeping draught down his throat, which had thankfully stopped the singing, and was now levitating the limp body up the stairs behind Regulus, presumably to one of the guest bedrooms. Regulus watched them pass him before he shut the door to his fathers’ study with a loud click.

His father was already seated behind his desk and Regulus took the seat opposite him.

“Tell me what you know Reggie.”

“There isn’t much to tell father. I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when there was a loud bang and the whole house started to shake. I heard a thump behind me and turned to see that young man lying on the stairs. I rushed to his side, where he looked at me for a moment before uttering Sirius’ name and promptly passing out.”

Orion looked thoughtful.

“He must know Sirius in some way, he thought I must be Orion due to my striking resemblance to Sirius. We will need to contact your brother and see if he will come home and meet with the young man.”

“You know as well as I do father that Sirius has washed his hands of us, he thinks he’s too good for his family now.” Regulus said bitterly.

“Perhaps if we explain the situation and that your mother is away in France at the moment, he will deign to grace us with his presence.”

Regulus looked sceptical at his father’s suggestion but nodded nether the less, it seemed to be their best course of action at the moment. 

“I will write your brother immediately.”

Regulus pulled out a book and began to read as his father wrote. Looking up from his page when his father started talking again.

“There, I have explained as best I can what has happened. Hopefully Sirius will get back to us quickly.”

Lord Black hurried out of his study to post the letter, while Regulus returned to his book, his thoughts straying to bright green eyes and messy black hair.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They sat engaged in their own pursuits for what felt like hours before healer Jones returned to them.

“Well, I have done all that I can for the young man at the moment,” healer Jones said wearily as he sat in a chair beside Regulus. “He looked like he had been on the loosing side of some kind of battle. He had lost a lot of blood from a large cut on his shoulder, I healed the cut and gave him three blood replenishing potions before I was satisfied that he was out of danger. It also looked like he had been hit by a bone crushing jinx to his right leg, I was forced to remove all the bones and give him a dose of skelegrow. The bones should all regrow tonight, but they will still be fragile for a few days. On top of that there was a variety of cuts and bruises as well as evidence of past abuse and malnutrition. Nothing too serious, but I will need to follow up regularly with him over the next few weeks to ensure that he is healing OK.”

Both Orion and Regulus were to well bred to show their surprise, but Regulus who was an expert at reading his father could tell he was shocked by the extent of the boys injuries.

The healer left with the Black family’s thanks.

“There is nothing to do now except wait for either Sirius to contact us or for the young man to wake up and provide us with the answers we seek.”

Regulus let out a deep breath knowing which one was more likely of the two to happen first. He kept his thoughts to himself though and resigned himself to waiting, thinking of the mystery that waited upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are all well out there. Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and comments, I love reading them 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

It had been two days but still the boy refused to wake. Healer Jones said that he was OK, but his mind and body needed time to heal. Regulus was not a patient person. He tried to be, but with no word from Sirius he was desperate to learn more of their mystery guest and how he had managed to get past their wards. He tried to keep busy, reading his new schoolbooks and assisting his father with the Black family accounts but still he found his mind frequently wandering back to the sleeping teen upstairs. Beside that, Regulus was furious with his brother. They had said that it was important but still Sirius didn’t bother to reply. Regulus knows that Sirius had it rough, hell Regulus hadn’t had it easy either and he didn’t turn his back on his whole family.

It wasn’t until the third day after ‘the arrival’ as Regulus was calling it, that something interesting happened. The sleeping teen finally awoke.

His father had set wards around the teen so that they would be notified the minute he awoke. They had been in the study looking at a new business venture when the wards sounded. They both jumped and took off up the stairs. It was a mark of just how desperate they were for answers that they both lost their famous Black composure as they hurried into the guest room.

The teen on the bed was starting to stir. He blinked around disorientated, and Regulus got another glimpse of those enchanting green eyes that had been haunting his dreams. The eyes were hazy, and Regulus could tell that he was still under the affects of all the potions he had been given.

Green eyes took in the two standing over him, he smiled bemusedly and gave them a little wave.

“You both look like Sirius” Harry said with a chuckle. “I’m going to call you Sirius 1” he said pointing to Orion, “and Sirius 2” he finished, pointing at Regulus.

Both Black men’s eyes popped open in surprise.

“And how do you know Sirius?” Orion asked evenly.

“He’s my Godfather of course!” Harry said, as though the answer was obvious.

“Well I guess I should say was my Godfather, he died recently.” The teen turned morose and green eyes started filling with tears.

Orion reached out and gripped Regulus’s hand tightly.

“What!? How did he die?”

Regulus could tell his father was trying to remain calm, but the claim that Sirius was dead had shaken him.

“At the partment of Mystery, Bellatrix hit him with a spell and knocked him through the veil. Gone just like that.” Harry finished sadly. “I tried to go after him, but Remus held me back, he’s so strong.”

“Bellatrix killed Sirius” Orion choked out. “Bellatrix Black?”

“Lestrange.”

“What?” Regulus asked and unfocused green eyes moved to look at him.

“Bellatrix Lestrange, though she did used to be a Black I suppose. Crazy witchy… bitchy… witch that one.”

“What’s your name?” Orion asked, trying to make sense of the nonsense the teen was sprouting. He wanted to brush it aside as the ravings of a mad man, but he was currently in talks with the head of the Lestrange family to sign a betrothal contract between Bellatrix and Rodolphus. So, there was a ring of truth to the outlandish claims.

“It’s Harry, Harry Potter.”

Both Orion and Regulus froze at the words. Harry Potter. There was no Harry Potter, James was the only Potter even remotely close in age.

“You get some more rest; I will send the healer in to see you shortly.” Orion said, trying to keep the shock he was feeling from showing on his face.

The teen… Harry, just nodded and closed his eyes. Before they had even reached the door, Regulus heard quiet snores, indicating that he was already asleep.

Both men made their way back to Orion’s office, each lost in their own thoughts. As they settled in their usual seats, Regulus finally asked.

“What just happened in there?”

“Honestly, I don’t know” Orion answered shakily, handing running through his long black hair.

“We need to get Sirius back here as soon as possible to try to sort out what is going on. Since he is not returning my owls I will floo the Potters and try to convince him to come home.”

With a plan in mind Orion stood from his seat and hurried over to the roaring fire in the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder and got down on his knees, throwing the powder in before sticking his head in and calling out “Potter Manor!”

Orion felt the usual dizziness as his head spun uncomfortably before stopping and a large reception room came into focus. He spotted Lord and Lady Potter sitting on a lounge nearby, though neither had spotted him yet.

He cleared his throat loudly causing the elder Potters to jump in surprise.

“Lord Black” Lord Potter began, his eyes narrowing at the head sitting in his fireplace. “What can we do for you?”

“It is a matter of great importance that Sirius returns home immediately” Orion rushed out.

“What is this matter of great importance that Sirius must return home for?” Lord Potter asked as his wife stood up and left the room, presumably to get Sirius.

“There is someone here that claims to know Sirius, though, Regulus and myself do not recognise him. He has been gravely injured, and I think it would be best if Sirius returned home so that we can get to the bottom of what is going on.” Orion explained. He debated whether to tell the other Lord that the teen claimed to be a Potter, but he decided against it for the moment.

Lord Potter lost the look of suspicion and hostility and a flash of concern crossed his face. Before he could speak again Lady Potter walked in, Sirius and James trailing behind her.

Orion let out a deep breath at the sight of Sirius, a small part of him had been concerned by the claims that Sirius was dead. He was even happy to ignore the fact that Sirius and James were both glaring at him.

“What do you want father?” Sirius asked angrily. “I thought me not responding to your owl would be enough of a hint that I am not coming home. There is no point in trying to trick me with tales of a mysterious visitor.”

Orion looked pained at his son’s words; it was hard to know just how little his oldest trusted him.

“I am not trying to trick you Sirius, a teen arrived a few days ago and he spoke of you. He awoke for a short time just a few minutes ago, he was disorientated but again spoke of you. Regulus and I do not recognise him so we need you to come home and see if you can identify him.”

Sirius scoffed at this, like he still didn’t believe one word that was being said.

“Fine, I’ll come home, but just to see this mystery person and James is coming with me.”

Orion thought about objecting, but knew it was the only way that he would get his son to agree. He nodded.

“Come through the floo now” Orion said as he pulled his head out of the fireplace. He took a moment to right himself before moving out of the way so as not to get trampled by Sirius and James.

“What happened?” Regulus asked urgently.

“They are coming though now.”

“They?” Regulus asked. But before Orion could respond the floo flared and out stepped James Potter, Sirius following close behind.

“Well, where is this supposed mystery visitor then?” James asked harshly, looking around the study as though he would find him there.

Regulus frowned at the tone but didn’t comment as Orion led the group out of the study and up the stairs to the guest room that was currently being occupied by Harry.

Orion and Regulus stepped through first, Sirius and James following behind.

Sirius and James both stared in shock at the small teen lying on the bed.

“There actually is someone here” Sirius said in surprise. “I thought you were just lying.”

Regulus saw a pained expression cross his fathers face at the words.

“No, I was telling the truth. He arrived a few days ago, appearing out of nowhere on the staircase. He was gravely injured and required immediate medical care. Healer Jones saw to him, but he has since been unconscious. He awoke a little while ago and spoke about you Sirius, we thought it best you were here to talk to him.”

“He spoke about me?” Sirius queried; his brow furrowed. “What did he say?”

Orion hesitated for a moment, a noise from the bed diverting his attention.

Green eyes still hazy and unfocused looked back at the group. Regulus heard James gasp beside him.

“He is still very loopy from all the potions he has taken, so we aren’t sure if what he is saying is true or potion induced fantasy. The fact remains though that he managed to get past all our wards.” Regulus explained.

Sirius’ eyes widened further at that; he knew how strong the Black wards were. Reinforced by generations of Blacks, it should have been impossible for anyone to get through them.

“Sirius!” The teen on the bed cried happily. “I thought you were dead.”

Sirius froze at the words, his eyes narrowing at the teen in the bed. Was that some kind of threat?

The teen slowly sat up and tried to crawl across the bed, his arms and legs giving out halfway. So, he just laid there on his side grinning up at Sirius.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me all alone. You love me far too much for that.”

Regulus felt an irrational flare of jealously at the words, but ruthlessly pushed the feeling down.

Sirius gave the other teen a bemused look, not really sure what to make of the conversation.

“And, ah… how do you know me?” Sirius asked.

“You’re my Godfather of course.” Harry started laughing rolling on to his back and looking at everyone upside down, “you know that Sirius.”

Sirius was gobsmacked. Its not every day a random stranger calls you their Godfather.

“Ah, I’m really sorry but I’m not your Godfather.”

Harry didn’t look concerned by the proclamation.

“Oh, yes you are. Though, I didn’t find out until you escaped from Azkaban. I thought you were going to kill me! Ha, as if you would ever hurt your only Godson.”

James let out a strangled noise beside him. “Azkaban!? What!? This kid is crazy!”

Harry’s unfocused eyes travelled to James.

“Hiya Dad!”

The whole room froze at the proclamation.

“Seriously, this kid is off his rocker! You should send for a mind healer from St Mungo’s” James said to the assembled room.

“He is still loopy from all the potions; it could be that they are affecting his mental processes more than what is usual” Orion said seriously.

Harry sat up suddenly and turned to face the four men before him, something had obviously just clicked in his brain.

“Dad” Harry said again, eyes trailing over James. And now that the other teen was sitting up and looked more lucid James thought he could see a family resemblance, as impossible as that seemed.

“Sirius” he continued quietly. “Orion… and Regulus.”

A pale hand gripped dark locks harshly, as if trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

He looked back up at Sirius.

“Padfoot, did I die? Is that why you’re all here? Wow, I really didn’t expect the afterlife to contain Number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

The hard fought for lucidity was already starting to fade, Harry’s eyes becoming unfocused.

Regulus leaned forward, “Harry, why do you think you’ve died?”

“Well, because your all dead of course. It’s the only explanation. I died.” The green-eyed teen looked quite upset at that proclamation. If he had been more aware, he would have seen the looks of horror that everyone else in the room wore.

“This needs to be looked into further” Orion said harshly. Regulus call for healer Jones. James, floo your parents and ask them to come over, we need to sort out just what is happening here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for all the love! Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

The four men went to hurry from the room but stopped when Harry let out a sad little cry. They turned back to see green tear-filled eyes as Harry watched them morosely.

“Sirius, please don’t leave me. I don’t want you to go.”

Sirius stared in shock at the teen on the bed.

“I… I ah, well” Sirius stuttered, running his hands through his shaggy locks looking unsure.

“Please” Harry said piteously reaching out his thin arms for Sirius.

Even given the seriousness of the situation James couldn’t hold back a snort at his flustered best friend.

“You stay with Harry, Sirius, we will sort everything else out and meet you back here.”

Sirius shot his mate an uncertain look before nodding. There was no way he was strong enough to say no to the sad and desperate eyes staring up at him from the bed. Ignoring Regulus’ dark look he walked over and sat on the bed, watching the other teen carefully. He soon found himself with a lap full, as the younger teen jumped on him, knocking him back onto the bed.

Harry crawled into his arms and burrowed his face into his neck, taking deep calming breaths.

Sirius, unsure what to do, reached up and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, rubbing soothing circles to try to calm the other.

“I’m so happy I get to see you again, even if it does mean that I’m dead to.” Harry said.

Sirius got the impression he was trying to talk quietly but due to the potions still affecting his mind he didn’t realise he was actually being quite loud, the whole room able to hear him.

“I’m so so sorry you died because of me Sirius.”

Sirius stiffened at the words; he didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he didn’t want to hear any more about his supposed death at the moment.

“How about we just lay here quietly?” Sirius said gently. “It’s a lot to take in.”

He felt Harry nod against his neck and although he could still here mumbling, no actual words reached his ears.

He glanced up to find James, Regulus and Orion all watching him.

“I’m OK. Go. Just be quick.”

Getting three quick nods the others hurried out the door.

Sirius lay there in silence as he awkwardly rubbed the other teens back, wondering just what the hell was going on.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Orion and Regulus to return with Healer Jones and James to return with his parents. Harry and Sirius hadn’t moved at all in that time. Though they could now hear him singing the Hogwarts school song again, Sirius trying to supress a smile at the small teen in his arms.

Healer Jones walked calmly to the bed, approaching Harry like you would a skittish animal. He had been given a brief rundown from Orion, something about Harry thinking everyone was dead.

Healer Jones wasn’t sure if it was a side effect from the potions Harry was on or if the boy was mentally unstable. Afterall they knew nothing about him.

“Harry, I’m going to need you to roll off Sirius and move onto the bed so that I can run some scans on you.”

Harry lifted his face out of Sirius’ neck to look at the newcomer.

“Who are you?” He asked suspiciously.

“I’m Healer Jones; I am the one who healed you when you first arrived.”

“I was injured?” he asked, confusion marring his tone.

“Yes, yes you were. Quite severely actually, if you had waited much longer before seeking medical help you would have died.” Healer Jones explained softly.

Harry nodded hesitantly looking even more confused, “I thought I was already dead?” he mumbled to himself.

“No Harry, you are very much alive, and I want to keep it that way, so please move away from Sirius.”

The green-eyed teen didn’t look like he believed what the healer was saying but shifted slightly looking loathed to let go of Sirius.

“Sirius can stand right here next to the bed if you like?” Healer Jones said kindly.

“You won’t leave me, right?” Harry asked Sirius, green eyes staring into grey intently.

“No, of course I won’t Harry” Sirius said, and was surprised to find that he meant it. He wasn’t sure who exactly this teen was, but he was already worming his way into Sirius’ heart.

Reluctantly Harry moved off Sirius, he tried to simply roll onto the bed but unfortunately kept going, rolling right off the edge. Luckily for him Regulus was standing beside the bed and managed to scoop him up into his arms before Harry could hit the floor. The younger teen took a few deep breaths to steady himself from the slight pain he was feeling.

Green eyes stared into grey, both losing themselves in the moment before someone cleared their throat pointedly and Regulus, blushing slightly, placed Harry back onto the bed.

Healer Jones stepped forward and waved his wand, casting several diagnostic spells.

“Harry, your bones are healing well, though you have sustained severe nerve damage in your leg. You will have to go on to a potion regime to try to heal some of the damage, though it may never be fully restored. You will have to use a walking stick in the meantime, to assist you in getting around.”

The Healer waved his wand again, before turning to Orion.

“He needs another blood replenishing potion, as well as one for pain and the one for his nerves. I know you wish to question him, but I can’t in good conscience let him suffer.”

Orion nodded in understanding.

“We do not want him to suffer either, please do what you need to do.”

Healer Jones nodded and went to his bag, pulling out three different potion bottles.

“Here Harry, I need you to take these potions. They will help you feel better.”

Harry looked at the potions warily, before turning to look at Sirius.

Sirius gave him a smile and an encouraging nod and that was all Harry needed to take each potion that was handed to him and swallow it down.

He pulled a face after each one, grimacing as he swallowed.

While Harry was taking his potions Healer Jones turned back to the assembled people.

“I know you wish to speak to Harry, but I can’t guarantee the accuracy of anything that he says. The pain potion and nerve potion are quite strong and when mixed can make one a little delirious, tread carefully.”

With that warning Healer Jones bowed to Orion and shot Harry a small smile before leaving the room.

“Could someone please explain what is going on?” Lord Potter asked. “James rushed home saying we needed to get here immediately. What exactly has happened? Who is this boy?”

Orion cleared his throat, preparing to explain.

“A few days ago, there was a disturbance in our wards and young Harry here appeared on the staircase.” Orion said, pointing to the teen on the bed, who was now looking out the window and humming softly.

Lord Potter could feel his eyebrows raise at that; the Black wards were legendary.

“He was severely injured, but once he had been healed and awoke, he spoke of Sirius, which is when I flooed your Manor and requested Sirius return home.”

Lord and Lady Potter nodded in understanding at this.

“When Sirius and James met Harry here, he said some rather interesting things that had us concerned and we thought it wise that you be here to help judge the validity of what he has to say. However, as you just heard he is on some rather strong potions, so it could be that everything he is saying is complete nonsense anyway.”

“Or, that he simply has no filter and is speaking the truth” Regulus muttered softly.

“I understand what you’re saying” Lady Potter said. “I’m just not understanding why we are needed here?”

“Because of who he says he is” Orion answered gently.

“And who does he say he is?” Lord Potter asked, curiosity evident in his tone.

“He claims to be one, Harry Potter.”

Lord and Lady Potter both jumped as if they had received a powerful stinging hex.

“A P..Potter” Lady Potter gasped. “But there aren’t any Potter’s besides us left!”

“He does look like a Potter though” Lord Potter said quietly, watching the teen on the bed shrewdly. “I mean, just look at that hair.”

Lady Potter turned and watched the teen as well, brows furrowing at what she found.

“I don’t want to push him to much in his state, but what he has to say may be important” Orion explained. “I say we at least try to get a basic idea of how he broke through our wards and why he says he is Harry Potter, then we can re-evaluate.” The Lord Black looked around the room for confirmation and upon finding it moved closer to Harry. Everyone else in the room doing the same, though trying to look casual about it.

“Harry?” Orion began, getting a dazed look and a “hmm” from the small teen.

He decided to just be direct. “How did you get here?”

“Where is ‘here’ again?” But before anyone could respond, he answered his own question. “Oh, that’s right, Grimmauld Place. What a strange place to go when you die.” Harry said looking around the room bemused.

Lady Potter let out a strangled noise at the proclamation.

Harry turned to look at James. “Do you think it’s because I was at Grimmauld Place when I died that I’m here?”

“Harry, you are not dead!” James exclaimed but at the same moment Orion asked another question.

“You were at Grimmauld Place before you came here? Why?”

“Well, I live there of course. Well sometimes I live there” Harry amended thoughtfully. “I guess it might be home, I’ve never really had a home before” he finished sadly.

No one in the room quite knew what to say to that.

“But, why do you live here and not with the Potters?” Regulus asked, frustration at not getting a clear answer evident.

“Well, because they’re all dead of course. I’m the only one left… well was the only one left, now I’m dead to.”

Lord Potter rushed forward at this and grabbed Harry’s shoulder. “What do you mean all the Potters are dead?” He asked urgently, casting a scared glance at his son.

Harry didn’t answer though, just stared up at the man before him with a dreamy smile on his face.

“Hello.”

Lord Potter let out a growl of frustration, and backed away a few steps, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Orion stepped up while Lord Potter continued to calm himself.

“Harry,” he began gently, trying to bring the conversation back on track. “How did you get through the Black wards?”

Harry giggled at this. “Why wouldn’t I? I’m the Black heir. Grimmauld Place loves me… Kreacher not so much.”

Shock ran through the whole room. Orion turned to stare at both his sons, fear running through him, how could this boy be the Black heir? Orion didn’t want to believe anything he was saying but couldn’t deny the ring of truth to the words.

Orion gave everyone in the room a significant look, trying to warn them not to interrupt what he was about to do.

“Harry, is everyone in this room dead?” Orion was proud his voice didn’t crack as he spoke.

Harry just looked at him in confusion. “Of course. I thought that was already clear.”

Orion nodded in a placating manner.

“How did we all die though?” Orion whispered.

Harry paused and looked like he was thinking hard.

“Well, I,” he said pointing at his chest, “died in an attack on Grimmauld Place.”

“Hey!” He said with sudden clarity, “where’s Remy? He died just before me; shouldn’t he be here to?”

James and Sirius let out a choked sound at hearing that their other best friend was supposedly dead. How did this boy know Moony!? Before either could interrupt Orion prompted Harry again, wanting to get some answers now that the boy was starting to make sense, even if nothing made sense at all.

“Keep going Harry, Remy will be here soon.”

Harry nodded trustingly and kept talking.

“Well, you,” he said pointing at Orion and Orion felt his breath catch at what might be said.

“You were poisoned by Walburga,” another ripple of shock went through the room.

“Why did you ever think it was a good idea to marry your own cousin?” Harry asked, his face scrunched up adorably. Orion could think of nothing to say at that proclamation so simply shrugged.

“Regulus, you were killed, by Voldemort, I think.” The room flinched at the name and Regulus let out a strangled “what?”

“No one is quite sure what happened to you, truth be told.” Harry continued, not realising he had just dropped a huge bombshell in the room.

Regulus was in complete shock and could find nothing to say to that declaration. Harry reached out and gripped Regulus’ hand. Regulus thought he may have been trying to offer comfort at first, but then got distracted and started to draw little snitches on his wrist with his fingers. The older teen did his best to ignore the shivers that ran through his body at the touch.

Harry pointed at Sirius next.

“Sirius’ death was all my fault” Harry gasped tears beginning to well in green eyes. Sirius rushed forward and grabbed Harrys other hand, sitting back on the bed next to him.

“No, Harry. Whatever happened, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault,” Sirius said soothingly, and he knew it was true, this boy was far too innocent and kind to have maliciously caused someone’s death, especially someone he clearly loved.

“It was Sirius. Voldemort tricked me, made me think he had you, Sirius, I tried to save you, but Bellatrix hit you with a curse and you fell through the veil.”

Harry was crying his eyes out now, painful sobs wracking his chest.

No one in the room really had any idea what he was talking about, what was the veil? But Sirius knew that whatever Harry thought had happened, he was not to blame.

Sirius leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “it was not your fault Harry, you are not to blame.”

Harry just cried harder.

“Dad,” he hiccupped when he had got himself more under control. Lord and Lady Potter stared in surprise at their son, this boy thought he was their grandchild?

“You died trying to protect mum and me, tried to give us time to run.”

James paled considerably at the words and Lord and Lady Potter moved to their son’s side pulling him into a tight hug.

“Grandma and Grandpa” Harry paused. “Can I call you that? I’ve never got to say that before in my life” he mused.

“Grandma… grandpa… grandma… grandpa… grandma… grandpa…”

Orion cleared his throat pointedly trying to get the youth to focus.

“I’m not really sure how you died, I’m sorry. Someone mentioned once that you died from dragon pox before I was born, but…” Harry shrugged awkwardly.

The room had been shocked into silence. Everyone trying to process what they had heard and decide if any of it was even true or just the ramblings of a mad man.

Harry didn’t seem to notice the chaos he had caused. He lay in between Regulus and Sirius, finding comfort in their warm holds as he mumbled “grandma… grandpa” under his breath over and over again.

“I’m not sure what to say to all that” Lord Potter began shakily. “It sounds crazy, but there seems to be some truth to it.”

Orion nodded in agreement. “He has answered some questions but raised a thousand more.”

“I have a question, if I may?” Lady Potter asked as she stepped forward, not really waiting for a response from anyone.

“Harry, what is todays date?”

“Err, I’m not sure. It was sometime in June I think” Harry answered, his head cocked to the side in thought.

Orion held his breath, understanding where Lady Potter was going with this.

“And what year is it?” She asked, voice deceptively calm.

“It’s 1996.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you’re all well out there. Just a relatively short chapter here, but kinda wanted to just wrap up this part as this will be the last chapter of loopy Harry. He has been a lot of fun to write, but alas he will start feeling better next chapter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always, I do not own Harry Potter.

The room erupted into chaos. 1996!

“1996, Harry it’s not 1996 it’s 1977” Sirius cried from beside him.

Harry blinked at that, trying to focus.

“He’s a time traveller” Lord Potter gasped.

“If he was under attack at Grimmauld Place and really is the black heir it’s a possibility that the magic of the house did what it could to save him.” Orion explained, pacing up and down the room in agitation.

“Is that even possible?” Regulus asked.

“I wouldn’t have thought so, but I guess anything is possible.”

“We need to contact Gringotts, see if we can get a goblin here to do a ancestry test to prove who young Harry is” Lady Potter exclaimed.

James just stared in shock. Could it be true? Could the boy on the bed actually be his son? He thought it was just crazy ramblings from the combination of potions he was on, but what if it’s actually the truth. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

“Harry,” James spoke up, over the other voices around him.

Harry who had been staring out the window again, turned to look as his name was called.

“When’s your birthday?” James knew he probably shouldn’t ask, if Harry really was from the future it might be better not to know, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Ah… it’s 31st July 1980.”

“1980!” yelped James. He ran his hands through his hair, “three years and I’m a father. Who’s your mother?”

“Lily of course. People always say, ‘ _you look so much like your father, but you have your mother’s eyes_ ’” Harry’s voice became high pitched and squeaky like he was trying to mimic someone, probably a lot of someone’s.

James just stood there in shock, he and Lily would have a baby in three years! He was mad about Lily, but it was still quite a surprise.

“That’s enough now” Orion interrupted before James could ask anymore questions. “If what he says is true and he really is from the future we need to think carefully about how we go about this.”

Lord and Lady Potter nodded in agreement.

“We will contact Gringotts now, may I suggest that until we get a better idea of what to do that everyone stay here at Grimmauld Place. I will have Kreature prepare rooms.”

Everybody nodded in agreement.

“If what Harry is saying is true, the future does not go well for any of us, this could be an opportunity for change, but we need to be very careful.” Lord Potter said, he looked shaken that the boy on the bed could be his grandchild.

“James, perhaps you should go and get Remus, Harry seems to know him, and it might help him feel more comfortable, especially when all the potions wear off.”

James nodded but looked loathed to leave.

“It’s alright Prongsy, I’ll stay here and make sure Harry is safe until you get back.” Sirius said from his place beside Harry.

“Feel free to go with James, Sirius, I can stay here with Harry” Regulus offered.

Both Sirius and James turned to frown at the younger Slytherin.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Sirius stay with Harry; I’ll go and get Moony.”

Regulus rolled his eyes but knew better than to try to argue.

The other adults filed out, Orion leading the way to the room they would be staying in.

Harry seemed quite content laying in between Regulus and Sirius. All three were quiet, so quiet that Sirius was beginning to wonder if Harry had fallen asleep. He rolled over to check and found himself face to face with bright green eyes. They do look like Lily’s eyes he thought absently.

“Your very handsome Sirius” Harry said quietly, eyes tracing over the features of his face. Sirius grinned at that; he knew he was good looking.

“I think Regulus may be better looking though” Harry finished thoughtfully, rolling over to look at Regulus, causing both Black teens to splutter in indignation.

“What!?” Regulus croaked.

“He is not!” Sirius squawked at the same time.

“Oh yes, he has this dark brooding intensity going for him, it’s quite… intoxicating” Harry murmured, green eyes now focused on Regulus.

Regulus couldn’t help but grin at the look of indignation on his brothers face.

Harry twisted his head to look at Sirius, “don’t worry, you’re still cute” he said as he patted Sirius’ cheek gently.

By now Regulus had his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter. Sirius was always number one, the most handsome, the most popular, great grades, everyone just loved him. While Regulus got shunted to the side, it was nice to be someone’s first pick for once. Even if it was a potential time traveller off his head on potions.

Before Sirius could say anything else the door opened again and in walked James, followed closely by Remus.

Harry’s eyes lit up at the sight of the werewolf.

“Remy!” He cried excitedly, jumping up off the bed, before immediately loosing his balance and stumbling to the floor.

“Easy Harry” James said, gently helping a swaying Harry to his feet.

“But Remy’s here!” he cried as if that explained everything, and maybe for him it did.

Harry threw himself into the werewolf’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, before doing a little jump and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Remus spluttered in embarrassment, stumbling back a few steps as he struggled to keep himself on his feet after the enthusiastic greeting. James had filled Remus in before bringing him into the room, but still it was rather different hearing something to experiencing it.

If what James said was true, this skinny teen was his son from the future, and knew Remus very well. It was a disconcerting thought.

“How are you Moony?” Harry said happily, leaning back slightly so he could see the other teens face. “Isn’t it wonderful we can all be together again.”

“Err” Moony said, rather intelligently.

Harry didn’t seem to notice the lack of response, burying his face back in Remus’ neck.

Remus looked helplessly at the other teens in the room, who just shrugged back. No one knew quite what to do.

Regulus came up behind Harry and tried to gently pull him from Remus.

Harry twisted his head to see Regulus behind him, “the pretty one” he murmured before clutching on to Regulus instead. Arms and legs going tight around the tall Slytherin.

“I have a feeling that Harry is going to be very embarrassed by all this when he is a little more in his right mind” James said levelling a glare at Regulus.

The Slytherin just smirked back, holding Harry in his arms as he went back to sit on the bed.

“So, this is your supposed son?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at James.

James just nodded, still frowning at Harry curled up in Regulus’ arms on the bed.

“I’m so glad you’re here Moony” Harry said quietly, eyes growing heavy. “Well, I’m not glad you’re dead, but I’m glad we’re together again.”

Regulus started rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s back, lulling the small teen to sleep.

“He’s asleep now, you can put him back on the bed” James whispered.

Regulus ignored him, continuing to sooth Harry as he slept.

James, Sirius and Remus had a whispered conversation, but Regulus ignored them, preferring to concentrate on the teen sleeping in his arms.

They weren’t waiting long before Orion, Lord Potter and Lady Potter returned to the room, this time with a goblin in tow.

James shushed them as soon as they entered, indicating to the sleeping Harry on the bed. Orion’s eyebrows rose nearly up to his hairline when he saw his youngest son cradling the teen in his arms. Regulus was not usually known as an overly affectionate person.

“This is Lous” Orion said quietly, indicating to the goblin at his side. “He is here to run the ancestry test to see if Harry is really telling the truth.”

James didn’t know if he wanted Harry to be telling the truth or not.

“Does he need to be awake for this?” Regulus asked.

The goblin shook his head no. “It won’t be necessary, I will just make a small cut on his finger, the blood will drip on to this parchment and tell us everything we wish to know about the young man.”

Without further ado Lous moved forward as he pulled out a small blade. Harry flinched and let out a small whine in his sleep as his finger was cut and blood started to drip onto the parchment. Regulus healed the wound as soon as he could, pulling Harry closer as he glared at the goblin.

Lous walked to the end of the bed and laid the parchment flat, waiting.

The blood laid flat on the page doing nothing, and Orion was worried that it hadn’t worked. Just as he was about to ask what the problem was the blood soaked into the page and words began to appear. Everyone but Regulus, who was still holding Harry, crowded closer to see.

_Harry James Potter_

_Born: 31 st July 1980_

_Mother: Lily Evans_

_Father: James Potter_

_Godfather: Sirius Black_

_Godmother: Alice Selwyn_

“So, it’s true” Lord Potter whispered, “he’s my grandson.” Lady Potter started crying beside him.

“That means that there is the possibility that everything Harry told us is true.” Orion said, a calculating look gleaming in his eyes.

“Word cannot leave here about who he is, he would have a target painted on him from every witch or wizard wishing an insight into their future.” Lord Potter said.

“He will also need to be questioned further once he is awake and feeling better” Orion said.

Lord Potter approached Harry, running his hand through the unruly locks, his eyes glistening, “my grandson.” He turned to look at James a large grin on his face, but James was still to shocked to really process anything beside the fact that he had a son.

“Thank you for your service Lous, please deduct the fee from my vault” Orion said formally, effectively dismissing the goblin, who left with a short bow.

“We should retire to the study and discuss this” Orion said indicating for Lord and Lady Potter to follow.

The adults left again, leaving the teenagers alone and in shock.

“My son” James whispered. He sat down on the bed beside Regulus and pulled the slight teen into his own arms. They were a similar age, but Harry was so much smaller.

“Do you think it’s true? That in his time we’re all dead” Remus asked quietly.

“I do” James said, Sirius and Regulus nodded in agreement.

“Just what the hell have you been through?” James muttered, running his hand through his son’s dark locks.

He was completely flabbergasted thinking of the teen in his arms as his son from the future but, right now he would just focus on being there for the younger teen; that’s what matters.

“What’s going to happen now?” Sirius asked.

“I would say that father is currently in a very serious discussion with Lord and Lady Potter, on exactly how they can prevent the future Harry has come from, from happening” Regulus said. “I’d say when he is feeling better there will be talks about exactly what happens in the future.”

“Wait, should we maybe be looking at ways to send Harry back to future? He might not want to stay in this time after all” Sirius said logically.

James frowned and pulled Harry closer, but Regulus just shook his head.

“That’s not how time travel works.”

“Like you’re the expert in time travel” Sirius snarked back.

Regulus just rolled his eyes, “not an expert, no, but I do occasionally pick up a book. There have been few instances of people travelling back in time but none of people going forward. The Ministry believes that when someone goes back in time it creates an alternate timeline. This alternate timeline branches away from the original, so even if we did somehow find a way to send Harry back to the future, it wouldn’t be the same future that he had left behind.”

James, Sirius and Remus all looked shocked at the announcement.

“So, he’s stuck here?” Remus asked.

“Yes” Regulus said bluntly.

“We will have to make sure we’re there for him, help him to adjust. We’re all he has now” James said with a sad little smile.

Everyone nodded solemnly, even Regulus.


End file.
